1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image processing, and more particularly, to a method and device for image processing using a composition selection guide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablets, provide many useful functions to users through various applications. For example, a typical electrical device has a function that enables the device to collect or receive images from other electronic devices and to display them on a display.
A typical electronic device may display images collected by a camera on a display. A user may manipulate the electronic device to acquire images including subjects. However, a user that is not familiar with manipulating an electronic device for image acquisition may have a difficulty in controlling the electronic device to acquire desired images. The selection of desired objects from images including various objects and the rearrangement of images that include the selected objects is difficult and complicated for many users.